With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widespread in people's lives. Currently, in view of the structures, the touch screen panels can be divided into: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. The add-on mode touch panel needs to separately produce a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) which are hence bonded together to form an LCD with touch function. The add-on mode touch panel has the defects of high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance and thick modules. The in-cell touch panel allows touch electrodes of a touch screen to be embedded into an LCD, not only can reduce the overall thickness of modules but also can greatly reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel, and is favored by the major panel manufacturers.